Return
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: After the defeat of Turbo, everything seems to be progressing rather smoothly. However when Vanellope accidentally unleashes an old villain from Sugar Rush's past they'll have to work fast to stop him before he unleashes an even greater evil.
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: I don't own WIR, only the Oc's used within the story**

* * *

The original Sugar Rush, was vastly different than Sugar Rush Speedway.  
For one thing, it was a one player game, the gamer played as the main character Lollipoppy Lemoncrumb.  
They had to race trough eight levels, each built with three tracks, until finally making their way to the castle level. Where they had to race the boss Lord Licorice,save Prince Marzipol Von Schweetz, and become queen of Sugar Rush. When the game was updated, Lollipoppy and Marzipol were given a daughter, Vanellope Von Schweetz along with new subjects, and tracks.

When Sugar Rush Speedway was added to the arcade and became a two player, everyone was happy. Vanellope replaced her mother as the main character, and was given a plot of her own in story mode. She had to stop the nefarious, King Candy from trying to take her father's crown by beating him in a race. Because it was a two player, one of her friends could Join her, or if the player didn't want to play as Vanellope, they could just as easily play story mode either way.

However, one was not happy, Lord Licorice.  
Because there really wasn't a need for Lord Licorice in the story, he was dummied out as a locked character and sent to The Void.

The Void was where videogame characters who died and didn't respawn,dummied out characters and deleted characters ended up. and while they couldn't ecape The Void, they cold still reach out to those outside if they concentrated hard enough.  
Which was how Lord Licorice found Turbo, and had him come to Sugar Rush where he deleted Lollipoppy and Marzipol,turned Vanellope into a glitch and took over the persona of King Candy.

When he was defeated, Lord Licorice kept watch, waiting for the opportunity to return to Sugar Rush.


	2. Nightmares and Portraits

**Discalimer:Thank you for the awsome reviews! have some candy haha*hands out candy*you guys definetly made my day, well heres the 2nd chapter and as always I do not own wreck-it-ralph**

* * *

_ "Mommy I'm scared." said Vanellope, her body fizzeled and sparked just as her parents did.  
"Everything is going to be just fine sweetie." said Lollipoppy wrapping her arms around Vanellope in a tight embrace. She didn't know why this was happening...why bitbybit their code was disappearing.  
It pained her to see the frightened look in her daughter's eyes, and not be able to do anything about it.  
" Your mother is right dearest, everything is going to be fine," said Marzipol hugging his wife and daughter,when he noticed he was beginning to fade away._

_ Vanellope gasped as her parents' bodies began to flicker on and off repeatedly, as tiny bits of code disintegrated._

Mommy...daddy...please don't leave me." she pleaded as tears began to fall.  
why was this happening?  
what had they done to deserve this?

"Please!"she begged, as if that would stop them from disappearing.

"Dearest, listen, your mother and I love you with all our hearts, always have and always will." said Marzipol before dissappearing.

"Daddy!" yelled Vanellope in anguish, she clung tighter to her motherwho hugged her just as tight, and ran a hand through her dark hair.

"Sweetie, I don't have much time left, remember just because you can't see or hear us...doesn't mean we've abandoned you, we will always be with you, my little gumdrop."said her mother in a kind,soothing voice,but Vanellope could tell she was crying too.

"Then don't leave." pleaded Vanellope in a hoarse voice, barely above a mother disappeared making Vanellope drop to her knees sobbing, as she doubled over from both the pain of losing her parents and the pain of having her code glitch. She screamed in agony as pain ripped through her body, flickering and fizzeling rapidly before finally stopping. She gasped for breath and whimpered as she struggled to stand.

Looking up as King Candy stood before her smiling smugly, a dark shadow looming behind him.

_"King C, what happened to my mom and dad?" she asked, hoping for some awnsers from the only other adult left._

_"Its King Candy to you glitch." said King Candy, he snapped his fingers and summoned the donut cops holding the devil dogs back. Vanellope's eyes widened she knew King Candy was a __**bad**__ guy, she didn't expect him to be a bad __**guy**__._

_"I'm gonna be fair just this once, I'll give you a five second head start." Said the king, Vanellope turned and ran for her life. Her parents were gone, the man she thought of as an uncle wanted her dead, and she was still in pain from her body glitching. And even though she knew she wouldn't be coming she still yelled_

_"Mama!" at the top of her lungs_

* * *

"Mama!" Yelled Vanellope waking up in a cold sweat, she gasped for breath and looked around her room.

"Its ok,you're ok...you're ok." she whispered to herself, burying herself deep under the covers.  
Every night for the past week she relived her parents' deaths and king Candy/Turbo running her out of her own castle. It hurt, and what was worse was that she couldn't do anything about it. The only other option to stop the nightmares was to not sleep, and while technically they didn't need sleep. It was still recommended to sleep 2-3 hours, in order to be fully charged up.

She sighed and got out of bed, still thinking about the dream, there was the matter of the strange shadow.  
What was it?  
Had it been Turbo or something different?

The tiny racer shook her head and exited the room, she smiled up at the picture of her parents hanging on the wall opposite her rooom.

"Hey mom and dad, I had a nightmare again, but I'm ok now...I'm heading over to Fix-it Felix Jr. to meet up with Ralph, don't worry, I'll be fine you know the big guy won't let anything bad happen to me, I'll be back later, k?...I love you." she said smiling at the picture, as much as she loved Ralph, the hole in her heart left by her parents would never be filled. She sighed and walked away, feeling very tired.


	3. Meetings and Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I thank you for the follows,favorites and reviews, you don't know how much they make my day :D also I do not own Wreck-it-Ralph, If I did Vanellope would be included in the Disney Princess line.**

* * *

Vanellope made her way down Lollipop fields, towards the rainbow gate that would lead to Game Central Station, when she noticed someone standind on a hill. She stopped her kart and squinted her eyes to get a closer look.

It was a man, with a long, black cape, he was glitching strangely. Instead of the normal blue fizzles and sparks, his were blue.

"Hey!" she exclaimed to get his attention, he turned to her and in the blink of an eye appeared before her.

"Who are you?" she asked, the man's beady black eyes stared down at her, she gulped as he leaned in just a few inches from her face, who was this creep?

"You look so much like your father," he said in a wistful voice shocking Vanellope.

"Ok, who are you? and how do you know my dad?" she asked defensively, a small smile formed on his lips as he patted her head.

"All in due time, child...do not go byond the Marshmallow Marshes." he warned before the purple glitches took hold and he disappeared.

"Wait, come back! why can't I go to the marshes! hey!" she yelled, but it was too late he was gone.  
The tiny racer turned and sped off towards the bridge, she really needed to go talk to Ralph and fast.

* * *

_"Papa, why do you wear such a scary looking cape?" asked Marzipol, his hazel eyes inspecting his father's strange choice in capes._

_His Father, King Pecan chuckeled and patted his messy black hair._

_"My boy sometimes appearances can be quite decieving, now be good for your uncle Lord Licoricee, I should be back from the void soon." Said the old king with a small smile, King Pecan had always been an adventurer, and was curious about the void._

_And though no one had returned from the void, he was going to prove that it could be done._

_"Ok, I love you." said Marzipol, giving his father one last hug before disappearing past the Marshmallow marshes._

It amazed King Pecan how much his tiny granddaughter resembled his son, but he could tell she had her mother's spirit. He could only hope she heeded his warning and not go past the marshes.


	4. Confessions and Deals

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, School is evil, and...you get the gist anyway thanks you guys for reading/favoriting/following and reviewing, you guys are the best**

* * *

"And Then he disappeared, so do you know this guy?" asked Vanellope, she'd found Ralph, Felix and Calhoun in Tappers after having searched Fix-it Felix Jr. only to find they weren't there. So, she went to the next best place. Upon finding them, she told them what had happened.

"That sounds alot like King Pecan doesn't he?" asked Ralph, looking down at Felix who nodded in agreement.

"I remember him, he was a nice man and a good king." said Felix, Tamora and Vanellope looked at the two men in confusion, neither had been in the arcade as long as Ralph and Felix had, so needless to say they had no idea who this king was.

"and King Pecan is?" asked Tamora,

"King Pecan was an old friend of our dads' his son was the prince Lollipoppy had to save." explained Ralph, realization had dawned on Vanellope the man's eyes were hazel just like her and her father's eyes the man she thought was creepy was infact her grandfather.

"What happened to him?" she asked, recalling the purple glitches.

"He went into the void." explained Felix, Tamora immediately spit her drink and looked at Felix flabbergasted.

"The void? no one ever returns from the void!" she exclaimed, wondering how on earth someone could be so stupid.

"Tell that to King Pecan, the guy was always up for an adventure he was needed for the backstory and that was it, kind of like the nicelanders so when he was finished he'd go off into other games.." explained Ralph, Vanellope raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Like Turbo?" she asked,

"No, he 'd make sure not to mess with the games directly he'd just have an adventure within the game." explained Ralph making Vanellope feel alittle bit better/

"But, why didn't he want me going past the marshes?" she asked, if her grandfather had come all this way to warn her now, then where was he when Turbo ruined everything? where was he when she was being bullied by the other racers? where was he when the cybugs invaded?

these questions made the tiny racer get angry withhim, if he'd truly cared about her then why hadn't he helped her earlier?

"I'm goin' home, its almost time to go anyway." said Vanellope hopping out of her seat, and heading out, her hands in her pockets. Ralph got up and followed her.

"You ok kid?" he asked in concern, she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Where was he when I needed him?" she asked, Ralph rubbed the back of his neck nervously, unsure of what to tell her, it was true that King Pecan had somehow come back to warn her, and the tiny racer was most likely angry with her grandfather. but really what if he hadn't been able to talk to her until now?

"Kid, Pecan was...well he's only trying to keep you safe." said Ralph, trying to reason with her.

"Yeah, now!, but I needed him when Turbo was here, when I was a glitch and I was all alone, thats when I needed him, not right now when I have friends." she replied tears streamind down her cheeks.

"If he loved me...if he loved my mom and dad then why didn't he help us then?" she asked Ralph just listned it broke his heart to see her crying, she was his little sister and he liked to see her happy.

But Vanellope had a point, King Pecan had abandoned her when she needed him most, but he was still her grandfather who loved her and wanted what was best for her.

The wrecker gently picked her up and hugged her, she cried on his shirt, as he walked to game central station wondering just how the king had appeared from the void.

* * *

_Lollipoppy sped into the castle, glaring at Lord Licorice sitting on the throne. She got out of her kart and lifted up her vizor, she gasped at the sight of Marzipol in a glass case the tiny racer ran towards him, stopping when the guards blocked her with their swords._

_"Let him go Lord Licorice!" she yelled glaring daggers at him, the man chuckled and got up from his throne, and walked towards his kart just as he did everyday, for the past five years the game had been installed._

_"Make me Lemoncrumb." he replied unveiling his licorice kart, the tiny racer turned to the screen just as she always did._

_"Help me stop Lord Licorice! get me to my kart and lets drive!" she exclaimed before running to her kart, and hopping in. After she defeated Lord Licorice in the race, she rushed to prince marzipol's side. The glass dissolved into magic sparkles ,and Lollipoppy leaned in to kiss Marzipol._

_The prince woke up the minute Lollipoppy kissed him._

_"You found me." he said lovestruck as his hazel eyes stared into her blue ones, it was amazing how day in and day out Lollipoppy looked so pretty with her long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, the racer was energetic and bubbly, The complete opposite of Marzipol, _

_"Did you ever doubt I would?" she asked teasingly, he shook his head as the scenes dissolved to the ending cutscene of Lollipoppy dressed in her lemon yellow gown, a crown atop her head._

_Marzipol wished his father were here to see this, but sadly he wasn't as he'd gone to the void and never returned he wondered jst where his father had heard about it from, as very few people knew about it._

_Lord Licorice watched as the two achieved their "Happily ever after." he turned towards the marshmallow marshes, wich was the border of their game, The Void was located beyond a game's border. Guilt washed over him, He'd only told his brother of the void as a joke he didn't mean to actually make his brother disappear._

* * *

Lord Licorice glitched, it took alot of concentration to give him physical form and while he'd succeded once before, it had been years since he'd done so. He winced as the purple sparks made his body hurt, as he watched the giant bring the tiny princess back to her game.

Indeed, she did look like Marzipol, with the same black hair and pale skin. once the giant was gone he went over to the little girl.

"And which long lost relative are you?" she asked glaring up at him suspiciously, she'd never seen him before. But then again, she'd never seen King Pecan either and he'd turned out to be her grandfather.

"I am your Father's uncle, Lord Licorice at your service." he replied bowing to the tiny girl. Vanellope lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"I understand you're angry with my brother King Pecan?" he asked, Vanellope glared at him, what was her grandpa stalking her now?

"He brought you here didn't he?" she asked, through gritted teeth., Lord Licorice smiled and patted her head.

"Now, now dearie, don't be so defensive he didn't bring me here, I came of my own free will." He replied, Vanellope's features softened, he didn't seem to be lying.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because, I wanted to make you feel better, and to make a deal of sorts." He replied kneeling to her level.

"You know of the void right?" he asked, Vanellope nodded.

"Well, I need help, I was a glitch within Sugar Rush, just as you once were who was deleted when Turbo came to power, if you help me we can bring back my nephew and his wife, we can be a happy family once more all you have to do is go into the void and bring us out." he replied., Vanellope looked down, it sounded tempting, very tempting, but the void was inescapable.

"Are you sure about that? think of it deary, your parents could be here with you again, you, your mommy and daddy and that large friend of yours can be a family, so from one glitch to another will you help me?" he asked extending his hand out to her.

Vanellope bit her lip, Her grandfather had abandoned her, but her parents hadn't they'd been forcibly taken away from her and she'd do anything to have them back. and her great uncle wanted to help her, he too had been a glitch, alone in the world with no one to help him. So she took his hand and shook it.

* * *

_Lord Licorice watched as King Marzipol and queen Lollipoppy greeted their new daughter princess Vanellope into the world._

_He glared at the princess, it was her fault he was forced into being a glitch had she never been updated, He would still be a part of the game and not a disgusting glitch._

_"Uncle Licorice, did you bring a gift for the princess?" asked Marzipol who quickly changed his glare to a smile._

_"My gift is simply this happy day." he replied light heartidly, Marzipol nodded and continued on with the celebration._

_"For soon, everything you love, everything you hold dear will be taken from you, I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do." He whispered to himself as he stared at the princess while taking a sip of his drink._

* * *

**A/N: Can you tell I'm a fan of Once Upon A Time? lol xD anyway yus the plot it thickens! **


	5. Friends and Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it-Ralph**

**Hey guys, I'm extremely sorry about the super long wait, I've been busy with alot of other stuff, and I was hit with the horrifyingness that is writer's block. So without further ado, here is the next chapter of return.**

* * *

"You're going to what? And do what where? are you crazy!" Exclaimed Adorabeezle, as she sat in Vanellope's room whilst she went around her room and packed up various things in her backpack, like food, clothes, and the like.

'Maybe telling someone was a bad idea' thought Vanellope, her plan was to keep it to herself...but she didn't want anyone to worry, although considering how Adorabeezle was wrrying anyway, she might as well have just left a note.

"Van, what if something happens to you, you could get hurt...or worse, no one ever comes back from the marshes...ever." Said Adorabeezle, while she (just as the other racers had) handn't been friendly towards Vanellope in the past, thanks to King Candy. The two had grown alittle closer overtime, and while she could never have a strong bond with her president, lke Van had with Ralph. They were at least, better friends with each other than with any of the others.

And quite frankly, Dora was worried, this was The Void for goodness sakes, the place where videogame characters went to when they didn't regenerate, no one returned from the Void...no one.

"Look Dora, I know you're worried...and scared...and you think I'm crazy but I gotta do it, I mean, this could be a way of saving my mom and dad and maybe not even just mine...everyone's too..." Said Vanellope, looking at her friend pleadingly. Adorabeezele stopped and looked down at her hands...She remembered before...their parents weren't racers, and they weren't important to the game...they were just there to have a few humans in the spectators...

But they were still their parents...and they'd been deleted when Turbo came to power

"Don't you miss that Dora, coming home, after a hard day of having kids playing you in the arcade, to your mom hugging you and asking how your day was...your dad patting you on the back telling you, you did a good job and then they'd tell you how proud they were...don't you want that back?" Asked Vanellope, her eyes were nearing tears...she could see Adorabeezle was trying hard not to cry either.

She hoped that Adorabeezle would let her go and not tell anyone...especially not Ralph, Felix and Calhoun, she could just imagine what they'd say if they knew. They would dissapprove...but her uncle was right, she did want her parents back...she wanted her parents to meet her friends...she wanted there to be a happily ever after for everyone.

Was she scared? Yes, after all...Turbo might be there...but she was going to do what in her heart she knew was right.

"More than anything." Said Adorabeezle softly, Vanellope nodded.

"Then thats that, I'm going...you're in charge until I get back, tell the others I...I...um...I went...somewhere." Said Vanellope,trying to come up with a story for Adorabeezle to tell when the other racer hugged her.

"Come back safe ok?" Said Adorabeezle, she'd lost her mom and dad...she didn't want to lose her friend too.

Vanellope nodded, and slung the backpack on her shoulder before the two made their way outside... and hopped into their racecars. Adorabeezle narrowed her eyes, as she watched Vanellope drive off. She may have agreed to not tell...but she wasn't letting her friend get into danger...

She'd failed her princess once, not again. She sped off towards the rainbow bridge leading to Game Central Station, she had to hurry, and tell the one person she knew could stop Vanellope.

Vanellope sped off towards the Marshmallow Marshes, wiping away the tears in her eyes...when she spotted King Pecan she stopped the car and hopped out.

"Grandpa." Said Vanellope coldly, King Pecan chuckled and smiled softly at her.

" Is that anyway to speak to your elders young lady?" He teased, Vanellope rolled her eyes in response she was still mad at him for basically abandoning her.

"Look I'm in abit of a hurry gramps." She replied, when he patted her head Vanellope stopped her lower lip from trembling...how long had it been since her daddy did that?

Her hazel eyes looked up at King Pecan, who smiled and gently ruffled her black hair...

"I know dearie...I abandoned my son, and I abandoned you when the both of you needed me most...and for that I am truly, deeply sorry...your parents would be so proud of you if they knew, but dearest...your uncle is not looking out for your best interests." Said King Pecan, Vanellope took a step backwards.

"What?"


End file.
